Tachana Crown
“What do you mean it’s not dead? What if you just hit it really really hard?” Known primarily as a beautiful, bronze skinned, big breasted brawler, (and not a beautiful thinker), Tachana Crown made her introduction to the world of Orthos during the Calameet Crisis. Tachana is a Fighter, Her weapon of choice being a double-sided Great Axe she affectionately referred to as Benitsubasa, the Helmet Splitter. She is a full blooded human, a physical freak, and a short attention span. She was a member of the party that faced off against Calameet. Background Tachana was born to the small village of Freeheld, on the southern border of the free continent that would become known as the Savagelands. Freeheld existed primarily as a trading town in the middle of the plains. Freeheld was a primarily human village, and interacted through trade mostly with the Elves up the coast. As a result, nearly everyone there speaks Common and Elvish. As she grew in age and stature, Tachana knew that making clothes, baskets and accessories alongside her parents, was not a life she felt she should live. It was then that as some wanderers tried to rob her parents off one day, that she felt the need to deliver her own sense of…. Justice. With a knife. The story of an adolescent girl killing two grown men singlehandedly attracted the attention of her teacher, Kayson Light. It was through his hands that his custom weapon was handed down to her. Admittedly, she was never good at a bow and arrow So she grew into becoming an Eldrich Knight, using magic to hit targets too far for her to swing at. It was through his teachings, as well as the teachings of several other guards stationed in Freeheld, that she learned to master all weapons. At the Mage’s Guild of the village (which wasn’t technically a guild, it was just the moniker attatched to the one story structre that all fifteen magic users of the village used for study,) she sought out an instructor of magic. It was here that she found the woman who would become her wife, Sarah Crown, who also taught her to cast basic attack and defense spells. Seeing her talent, Tachana was assigned to the city guard, and wasted no time in climbing the ranks. Standard “sweep and clear” missions outside the city walls. Other than that, she was bored and suffered from the same plague that hits most adventurers. She wanted to go to a big, grand adventure, with actual stakes and lives on the lines. Not kill varmits nearby. It was at this time she was recruited to defeat an ancient and rising evil, who would be then known as Calameet, Wasting no time, Tachana bed farewell to the village that always knew a special talent of hers was destined to take itself beyond it’s walls, and set out in efforts to save the world. In a duel with Baron von Graufreude, which took place on the deck of the Schwaroza, Barons' prized ship. She was knocked off the ship, and drowned to death, unable to doff her heavy armor in time. It was then that the Deep Mother could see her potential as a vessel in the fight against Calameet. Tachana was given a new life, under the condition she do everything in her power to defeat him. Tachana happily oblighed, and was given new life, under the name of Tachana, the Siege Engine. 'Personality' Tachana’s official alignment is Lawful Good. She often questions her decisions, admitting that while she often does the “right” thing, it may not be the “Correct” thing. She frequently argues with party members to stop arguing, preferring they hate her, rather than each other. She is a very emotional person. In battle, her excitement, and at times rage, over defeating those who would attack her. This spills into her magic, which is the source of her casting. (As far as ease of use purposes, she casts fire and lightning spells the most often.) She often has a deep love and respect for those she is in battle with, whether they are at odds or not prior. For example, her worship of the diety Bahamut crafted tension between her and Baron von Graufreude, who worshipped the Deep Father. This duel cost her life, but upon her resurrection by the Deep Mother, held no grudge against Baron. In downtimes, she is content drinking and engaging in hand to hand combat in taverns. She likes to workout each morning, laze about in the afternoons, and likes to lounge about in baths and pools. Apperance Tachana is 6 feet and three inches tall, weighing 170 pounds. Her skin is a dark brown, comparable to a shin bronze coin piece, as she is always sweating underneath her thick, heavy iron armor. Her silky black hair drapes down to the back of her neck. Her eyes are a dark brown color. Her armor had to be custom made to accommodate her large bust size, frequently earning the stares of her comrades, passerby, and enemies. After her revival, her hair is long and tied behind her head, and her silver armor is traded for dark green armor, laden with symbols of the Deep Mother. Category:Individuals Category:Humans Category:Orthos